


hop hop hop

by shinzouosasageyo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Bruises, Bunny Butt Plug, Bunny Ears, Bunny Kink, Butt Plugs, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Felching, Filthy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hickies, I should probably tag Bad Dirty Talk, Inaccuracies, Laughter During Sex, M/M, No Condoms, Pain Kink, Pet Names, Pet Play, Riding, Rimming, Spanking, Top Louis, Why Did I Write This?, because this is embarrassing, especially at the end so, i'm sad now, is that even a thing LMAO, like Harry wishes he can get pregnant, like I mean it's filthy to the point where I'm going to delete my existence, mentions of mpreg, mentions of subspace, not hardcore though, okay just one more tag, or else, quite a bit actually I think, science better hurry up and make male pregnancy happen soon, that's better, there is a bit of fluff though, this is fiction though so bear with me, well now it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinzouosasageyo/pseuds/shinzouosasageyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Suddenly, Harry’s slipping down his jeans, and Louis gasps as he’s met with a very unexpected but delicious sight. A mass of fur nestles between Harry’s cheeks, matching with the pink of the inner part of his bunny ears.</em><br/><br/>Or, the one in which Harry wears bunny ears and a bunny butt plug and Louis proceeds to fuck him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hop hop hop

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely [Avah](https://twitter.com/avahdraws). Happy birthday love! Sorry this is late but it’s technically still May 10 here in Canada haha. I’ll get you those two other fics for next year though ;)
> 
> Okay, so hello! Yes, it’s me: the weird girl who wrote about Louis fucking Harry’s dimples. I’m back again; this time with something even kinkier (to be honest, I don’t even know what the fuck this is or why the fuck I’m posting it because it sucks and it’s weird but I’m weird so the moral of the story is, read with caution and ignore my rants).
> 
> This fic was inspired by the [WWA San Antonio](https://twitter.com/littlehazspoon/status/597453677083885569) show when Harry wore them bunny ears onstage. And I think bunny Harry is adorable especially with how bouncy and bubbly he is in real life so I couldn’t stop imagining him and Louis fooling around with the bunny ears in bed. Like, you know, Harry bouncing on Louis’ dick…Harry wearing a bunny butt plug…stuff like that.
> 
> However, I do have to admit that I’m not sure if the double penetration in this fic is even possible in real life. So just a fair warning that a butt plug may in fact not be compatible with a dick. I don’t know. I have no idea so like, don’t go double penetrating yourself with a dick and a butt plug at the same time until you make sure that’s even possible and safe, okay? Good.
> 
> Moving on, the events in this fic are obviously completely fiction (up to my knowledge, that is) and the way the characters are portrayed are of course not meant to claim or confirm anything about the real-life people they’re based on. 
> 
> Special thank you once again to everyone on Twitter who told me to post this even though I insisted (and still do) that it’s horrible. I'm also dedicating this to the lovely [Paula](https://twitter.com/pinkcheeksniall) (and her rabbit Sebastian) who actually gave me an [idea](https://twitter.com/littlehazspoon/status/597455807521763329/photo/1) (Paula not the rabbit) that I incorporated in this fic and to [Ve](https://twitter.com/melarryaf) who told me to post this anyway and listened to my doubts regarding the possible inaccuracies.
> 
> Last but not least, this isn't betaed by anyone and it took me from May 3rd to May 10th to finish writing this. Also, just before I go, here's a visual of the [butt plug](http://www.polyvore.com/bunny_butt_plug/thing?id=43457115) (except for the fact that the fur is pink in this fic). And as for the title, it's actually from a children’s storybook I used to read to my little brother about bunnies (yes I know, I’m going to hell).
> 
> Okay, well, that's about it! Let me know what you think below if a) you make it through this b) you want to! Thank you for checking this out either way!

**hop hop hop**

 

The moment he sees his face, Louis knows something is up.

 

Harry’s smiling that special grin of his; the one where he tries to seem all innocent but fails miserably because he’s an open book. It’s clear his intentions are anything but faux innocence as he approaches Louis with a twinkle in his eyes, lips twisted in a coy manner. Louis can’t help the fond smile that overtakes him at the sight though. As much as he resented it sometimes, he was an open book too when it came to Harry.  

 

In a matter of seconds, his intuition is proven correct. Harry reveals a set of bunny ears; white, with a pink lining. Louis recalls seeing them on his head earlier that night, and he should’ve guessed that this was what Harry was planning on doing with them based on the way he pounced around onstage throughout the show, sending Louis subtle glances every now and then.

 

Louis rolls his eyes as he realizes what Harry’s allusive smile was all about, but guffaws nonetheless when his most ridiculous boyfriend wiggles his eyebrows at him suggestively.

 

“Harry,” he laughs. “Seriously? Bunny ears? You’re so kinky I swear to God.”

 

Harry merely continues to smile as he plops his headgear on, hair still in a bun from the concert. He’s utterly gorgeous, with his sweet dimples and bright eyes and flushed cheeks. Louis wants to ravish him. And he will.

 

“Couldn’t help it,” he shrugs as he turns around. Louis’ gaze drops to his bum, and he feels his mouth dry up as he traces the curve of Harry’s body. Louis loves the contrast between the broadness of his shoulders and the slimness of his waist. It's always mesmerizing to compare the swell of Harry’s little bum stretching to fit Louis every time he fucks into him to the width of his shoulders. “Especially when I started imagining riding you with them on.”

 

Suddenly, Harry’s slipping down his jeans, and Louis gasps as he’s met with a very unexpected but delicious sight. A mass of fur nestles between Harry’s cheeks, matching with the pink of the inner part of his bunny ears. They’ve used this plug before—Louis recognizes it; it’s smooth, and a good size, not too big or wide—but he hadn’t even known that Harry had brought it along with them on tour.

 

He can’t look away as Harry bends down then, further revealing himself and the object he’s clearly been working on inserting into himself for the past ten minutes. Louis no longer wonders why it took the younger boy so long to join him in their shared hotel room.

 

“Harry,” he groans, head falling back on the couch he was lying on. “What am I going to do with you?”

 

“Fuck me,” Harry merely giggles, shaking his bum teasingly in reply. Louis takes it upon himself to slap at his round mass of flesh in retaliation.

 

“You’re such a naughty rabbit,” he growls, twisting at the butt plug and smirking at Harry’s gasp. The younger boy’s knees buckle and Louis grabs at his waist, all the while continuing to push at his bunny tail. “Opening yourself sneakily and having the nerve to tease your Daddy after.”

 

“D— _Daddy_ ,” Harry pants when Louis pulls at the plug, a squelch sounding as his hole fights against the tug. “Please. Don’t stop.”

 

“You don’t tell Daddy what to do.”

 

Louis lands another spank, this time shoving the plug back into place as his hand connects with Harry’s skin. Harry jolts forward at the force, crying out as Louis begins to fuck his hole with short aimed thrusts.

 

“You like that my sweet little bunny? You like when Daddy plays with your tail? With your little hole?”

 

Louis’ not expecting it when Harry mewls in response, and it would have been okay if it weren’t for the fact that he sounded exactly like a cat. They both freeze, a moment passing by as they register the distinct _meow_ and simultaneously burst into laughter. Louis’ head somehow winds up against Harry’s bum as he shakes with disbelief at his dork of a boyfriend.

 

“What—what do rabbits even _say_?” Harry asks between embarrassed chortles. His skin is warm and flushed underneath Louis’ hold. Louis loves him so, so much. “Do they even make like, a distinct sound?”

 

“I have no idea,” Louis mumbles against Harry’s skin. “But they definitely don’t _meow_. That was fucking hilarious though.”

 

At that, Harry begins giggling again, clearly in agreement.

 

“You’re still going to fuck me though, right?” he pouts once their snickering dies down, wiggling against Louis’ hold and disturbing the comfort of his residence. Louis pulls back, turning his head to catch Harry’s gaze. “I wanna ride you please.”

 

“Of course I’m still going to fuck you,” Louis rolls his eyes, offended at the mere prospect of refusing the offer. “But first, I want to eat you out. That okay?” he smirks.

 

Harry’s resounding garble of a moan is enough of an answer, so Louis gets up, patting at Harry’s bum and helping him straighten out so that they can head to the bed. Harry pouts at the pause but follows obediently, body waddling awkwardly as he attempts to walk with the plug still on. Louis wonders how he managed his trip from the bathroom to the living room in the first place.

 

As soon as they reach the bed, Harry plops down on the mattress, shifting forward and rearranging himself so that he’s leaning on his forearms, bum sticking up into the air as he puts himself on display for Louis.

 

Climbing behind him, Louis takes his time to admire the swell of Harry’s arse and the obscenity of his tail. It’s a beautiful sight, Harry’s matching ears still nestled safely atop his head.

 

Unable to resist himself, Louis slaps at Harry’s bum one final time, just for the sake of seeing his flesh jiggle a bit in response. Then, he pulls at the fur again, steadying Harry with one hand as he begins to fuck the toy in and out of him once more at a moderate pace with the other. He watches as Harry’s hole puckers and widens to accommodate for the stretch, all the while committing the pretty little sounds that escape his green-eyed boy to memory.

 

“Such a pretty little tail,” Louis whispers filthily. “Does my little bunny like it when I touch him down there?”

 

“ _Lou_ ,” Harry moans, writhing in pleasure. “Lou _please_.”

 

“That’s Daddy for you.” Louis makes sure to emphasis his statement with an extra hard thrust, relishing in the high-pitched keen that he receives in return. “You don’t want Daddy to stop now, do you? Hmm my little rabbit?”

 

“N—no. No Daddy, please don’t stop,” Harry pleads, rubbing his face into the sheets as he shakes his head frantically, all the while pushing back on Louis’ hand in an attempt to take the plug in further. Louis knows he’ll be sore for days after this. “Please can you—you said—Daddy you said you wanted to eat me—”

 

“I did,” Louis interrupts, stopping all movements. “But you’re being greedy. It’s up to Daddy when he eats you out.”

 

“’M sorry,” Harry sounds on the verge of crying and Louis takes pity on him, resuming his process of fucking Harry with the plug. “Thank you Daddy.”

 

Louis waits until Harry’s quiet and not uttering anything except for his breathy moans before taking the plug out slowly and marvelling at the way his hole gapes open a little. He rubs his thumb over the opening, nail catching on the rim and causing Harry to sob out loud in pleasure. He can only imagine how sensitive his boy feels right now.

 

“You’ve been good, kitten. Do you want Daddy’s mouth on you now?”

 

“ _Please_ ,” Harry begs, humping at the air. Louis dips his finger further into his hole, fucking it shallowly in and out. Harry starts to quake beneath him. “ _Please_ Daddy I’m your good boy I’ll be your good bunny—”

 

His words cut off into a high-pitched whine as Louis leans down and licks a fat stripe over his rim, lathering him up with saliva. He dives straight into it, not holding back as he thrusts his tongue in and out of him as quickly as he can. It’s easy, considering how loosened up the fucking from the plug has gotten him.

 

“Lou—Daddy fuck—fuck that feels so good Daddy don’t stop _please—_ ”

 

Pulling back for a breath, Louis picks up the tail by its pink fur, slowly pushing it back into place; just an inch from its full length so that he can continue rimming his boy. Louis licks around the girth of the plug, using his other hand to pull at the skin and stretch Harry wider. Harry sobs above him in turn, babbling complete rubbish as his senses are strained to the limit.

 

“Daddy Daddy please let me ride you please please I’ll be good—”

 

“Okay bunny,” Louis hushes, giving one final lick to Harry’s abused hole before he removes the plug. It makes an obscene sound as it plops out. “Daddy wants you to ride him backwards. That okay?”

 

“Yes,” Harry hisses as Louis helps him up.

 

Lying back against the headboard, Louis guides Harry—who’s got his back to him—to hover over his length. He eyes the dimples at the bottom of his spine, tracing the arch of his back and the dents in his bone structure before brushing two kisses to the back of his neck.

 

He nuzzles into his throat as he sucks a spot into the skin, Harry squirming all the while in retaliation. Louis only stops when he’s sure he’s left a blossoming mark, reaching over for the lube he conveniently hid under the pillow earlier and snicking the bottle open.

 

He quickly lubes himself up, wiping the excess against Harry’s crack just to be safe. When he’s ready, he steadies Harry with a gentle grip to his waist, guiding him to where his cock stood up on alert.

 

“Ready, love?” he questions.

 

“Ready,” Harry nods, turning over for a quick kiss before he resumes his position.

 

Slowly, inch-by-inch, he sinks down onto Louis’ cock, adjusting to the heavy weight nudging against his stomach and nub. It doesn’t take long for him to be fully seated, back muscles strained and sinewy under Louis’ gaze, the room silent except for the hitch of his breath as Louis’ cock breaches him open.

 

“Fuck Harry,” Louis moans as Harry begins to rock slowly, legs spread on either side of him. His bones shift visibly beneath his skin as he moves. “How are you always so fucking _tight_?”

 

Harry picks up speed at that, hips now gliding back and forth rhythmically. He’s moaning lowly underneath his breath, little _uh_ ’s escaping him as one hand leaves its spot on Louis’ knee to grasp at the older boy’s hair. He leans back into the touch, tilting his head in offering and Louis doesn’t waste a moment, immediately reaching over to suckle at the fragile skin of Harry’s throat. He tastes of sweat and soap and something that’s distinctly Harry all at once. Louis loves the flavour. He makes sure not to leave an inch of his skin unmarked.

 

“ _Daddy_ ,” Harry whimpers when Louis starts to mouth at the bruises he left. “Feel so full. Always so full.”

 

“But you like that hmm?” Louis bites. “You like when Daddy’s splitting you open and pounding into you. Bet you’d like it if you were even fuller, you filthy little bunny.”

 

Harry’s hips only continue to pick up pace in response to Louis’ words, his breath coming out in tiny little gasps as he begins to properly bounce on Louis’ cock. He’s trembling and shaking like an earthquake, the sweetest mewls coming out of his mouth as he rocks harshly against Louis.

 

“Do you want Daddy to fill you up some more? Play with your tail and hole at the same time?” Louis asks as the thought occurs to him. They’ve done it before. Harry’s a champ at taking two things at once.

 

“ _Daddy_!” Harry sobs, nodding his head frantically as his hips stutter and struggle to maintain pace. His bunny ears bob dangerously, on the verge of sliding off his head. “Please. I’d love it.”

 

“Knew you would say that. Okay, darling. Hold on.”

 

Pulling away, Louis searches for the bunny butt plug he left somewhere in the sheets with one hand. Harry continues to grind not-so-subtly against him, stifled whimpers escaping him. When Louis’ hand connects with the silicone of the plug, he lets out a cry of victory and proceeds to lube up the toy again.

 

“Lean forward baby. On your forearms, just like that,” he instructs.

 

Harry does as he’s told, bending over until he’s stretching his back and resting his full weight on his arms, Louis’ cock still buried deeply inside him. It’s an obscene sight, Harry’s sinewy muscles quaking with the effort of maintaining his position, which allows easier access to his bum. His head hangs between Louis’ legs, positioned by his ankles. Louis rubs at Harry’s hip chub reassuringly with his free hand, pressing into his left back dimple, as he knew from past experience that it would help open Harry up a bit more.

 

“’M gonna put your tail back in now sweetheart, okay?”

 

Upon Harry’s approval, Louis pushes in the tip of the plug slowly, listening to Harry’s breathing to ensure he was fine. The toy creates extra friction on his own dick as he slides in the wider bit of it, allowing Harry to adjust accordingly before he slips in the final part, stopping an inch away from the flared bit that would normally plug Harry up so that most of the length of the toy was inside of Harry alongside his cock. The flared end digs into the skin of his own dick but it’s worth it. Louis got off on pain almost as much as Harry did anyways.

 

“Harry,” Louis soothes, hand still firmly pressing into his back dimple. Looking at Harry’s hole and the fluffy end of the plug protruding out towards him, he could only imagine how stretched out his baby felt right now. “Is it too much?”

 

“N—no,” Harry slurs, finally making a noise. “’S perfect Daddy. S—so full. Can I move now?”

 

“Of course darling. Daddy’s so proud of you baby. You’re taking him so well. That's it, hop on Daddy's dick,” Louis mutters as Harry begins to push back on the toy and Louis’ dick. It’s heavenly, the squeeze from Harry’s tight heat and the added pressure from the plug aiding in pushing Louis towards the edge faster.

 

“Daddy Daddy—oh my God!” Harry screams when Louis begins to fuck into him quickly, chasing his orgasm. He bends his knees for leverage, causing Harry to have to rest his forearms between Louis’ spread legs as he takes it. Louis continues to pound into him, one hand ensuring that the toy stayed safely inside of him.

 

“You like that, my sweet little bunny?” Louis spouts, no longer filtering out his thoughts. “You like when Daddy plays with your cute fluffy tail and fucks your little tiny cunt? Hm?”

 

“Yeah yeah yeah yeah I love it so much thank you Daddy,” Harry babbles, bunny ears flopping back and forth from the force of the pounding he’s getting. Louis feels the heat in his stomach coil at the sight and so he doubles his efforts, fucking up faster into Harry to get him there too.

 

“’M almost there H but Daddy wants you to come first. Can you do that for me?” he asks.

 

“I—I think so but—but Daddy—” Harry fumbles through his moans, “—I—I need—I need something more—“

 

“What do you need sweetheart?” Louis somehow manages to grit out, hypersensitive and struggling for more endurance. “Tell Daddy so he can give it to you.”

 

“I—I don’t know—” Harry wails, hands fisting into the sheets in utter desperation. Louis catches a glimpse of his bunny ears. Their presence fuels his mouth to utter filthy things once more.

 

“Is it—is it my come? Do you want Daddy’s come, is that it?” Louis slows down to a dirty grind, still nestled deep inside of his boy. He’s not sure he can hold off any longer though.

 

“Yeah yeah I want your come Daddy please,” Harry mumbles, shaking.

 

“Alright bunny, Daddy can do that for you.”

 

Succumbing to the sensation, Louis stills, spilling into Harry as his cock pulses and twitches. He pumps the younger boy full of his come as per his request, fingers pressing extra hard into his back dimples. His orgasm is quick and electrifying and painful, extra sensitive due to the added friction from the silicone of the bunny tail.

 

When he’s done and the sounds of Harry’s whimpers return to his ear, he shakily begins to fuck his boy once again with the toy, fighting past the oversensitivity he feels upon doing so. He doesn’t have much to work with considering the size and the type of object he’s dealing with but Harry’s sobbing above him, body shaking so hard underneath Louis’ touch that Louis considers stopping for a second. But they’ve been through situations as intense as these before so he doesn’t bother crashing everything down. Instead, he tries to speed it up.

 

“Come on, my sweet little rabbit. Daddy filled you up with his come already so can you come for him now?” Louis encourages, but he can tell Harry still needs a little push so he keeps going, a thought occurring to him. “I’ll plug you up afterwards, okay? I’ll keep my come buried deep inside of you so that I can knock you up with tiny little baby bunnies. You’d love that wouldn’t you? To bear Daddy’s little baby bunnies? _Our_ little baby bunnies?”

 

“ _D—FUCK LOUIS!_ ”

 

Louis feels Harry’s body stiffen as he finally jerks and spams, waves of pleasure racking through him. He continues to pump Harry with the plug as the younger boy tightens impossibly around him. Louis hisses, the friction getting too much but he doesn’t pull away, not until Harry’s still and spent.

 

“Harry? Baby?” he prompts once a few moments have gone by, evaluating Harry’s state of mind. He knows Harry tends to float off quite easily. “You still here with me?”

 

“Mm,” Harry hums, shuffling to get off Louis’ dick. Louis stops him before he can seriously hurt himself, removing the plug first before assisting him off his cock. They both flinch at the loss of contact but Louis also can’t stop looking at the way Harry’s hole is gaping at him. His opening is flushed an angry red, abused rim glistening with Louis’ leaking come.

 

“You’re not plugging me up?” Harry pouts when Louis doesn’t immediately insert the toy back inside of him. He looks over his shoulder from where he’s hunched on all fours. “You told me you would.”

 

“Patience sweetie,” Louis laughs. “Was just admiring how fucked open your hole is.”

 

He leans in then, taking a swipe at Harry’s leaking passage with his tongue.

 

“Louis!” Harry whines, wriggling his bum. “You’re teasing.”

 

“I am not,” Louis denies but takes a second and final lick anyways. “Here you go baby.”

 

He pushes the plug back into place, cute little mass of fur sticking out as he makes sure it’s snug against Harry’s bum before turning to help his boy settle down on the bed.

 

“Mhm thank you Daddy,” Harry whispers. “I’ll be nice and open tomorrow for you now.”

 

Louis smiles fondly at his boy, pressing a few soft kisses to his naked shoulders.

 

“’M looking forward to that darling but for now, let’s get you cleaned up a bit, yeah?”

 

Louis takes care of cleaning them both off. It doesn’t take long so once he’s wiped off the excess come and set aside the bunny ears, he wraps up Harry in his arms, spooning him. He can feel the touch of the fur against his thighs, tickling him.

 

“I need to thank whoever threw those bunny ears at me.”

 

Louis is surprised to hear Harry speak—having thought he’d fallen asleep by now—but  hums in reply nonetheless, nuzzling closer into his cooling sticky skin.

 

“Definitely. Wouldn’t have had the weird sex tonight without them,” Louis snickers.

 

“Heyyy loads of people do pet play,” Harry defends. “Although, I’m not sure about the bunny aspect of it. Haven’t seen much of it to be honest.”

 

“Me neither,” Louis agrees.

 

“We are pretty weird, aren’t we?” Harry laughs, tilting his head to the side. Louis has to take a moment to catch his breath because it hits him for the umpteenth time just how beautiful Harry is, and how much he loves his boy.

 

“The weirdest,” Louis agrees, bopping Harry’s nose and grinning when Harry giggles and pretends to gag in disgust. “But I wouldn’t have it any other way, angel.”

 

“Me neither Lou,” Harry smiles. “I love you.”

 

“Love you too babe.”

 

“Wish I really could bear your children for us though,” Harry suddenly adds sadly.

 

“You’re perfect the way you are H,” Louis reassures, but he’s disappointed too. He knows how much Harry wishes he could get pregnant. “But remember, we don’t know what may happen in the future. So you might be able to one day, love.”

 

“Yeah, I hope so,” Harry mumbles as he snuggles closer into Louis’ arms. “Night Lou.”

 

“Night, angel.”

 

It’s silent for a few minutes, and just as Louis starts to relax into sleep, Harry speaks up yet again.

 

“Can we do the cat ears next time?” he blurts out, quite randomly. Louis loves that about him though. “We haven’t in a while. And besides, it’d be easier because I can actually meow in that role.”

 

Louis chortles into Harry’s neck at that, somehow also sidetracking into leaving one final mark on the column of his throat. He grinds his lower half into Harry’s backside as he does so, lips quirking at the mewl Harry lets out. When he’s finished, he pulls back to nibble on Harry’s right ear, whispering his reply.

 

“Anything for you, bunny.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me [@littlehazspoon](http://twitter.com/littlehazspoon) on Twitter. My next fic will be based on the VS angel wings (I know there are plenty of fics based on that but I’ve wanted to write my own version the instant those pictures came out) so keep an eye out if you’re interested. Thank you for reading!


End file.
